Through the Years
by tawnyangel
Summary: One shots of Harry Potter characters through the years. Send in your writing prompts. First one- Baby Sitting


**This is just a series of dabbles/one shots about different Harry Potter characters through the years. Send in any writing prompts that you may have. I would love to hear them. **

* * *

_Title- Babysitting_

_Charters- Sirius, Remus, baby Harry, Lily, and James_

_Rating- K+_

_Warnings- Extream cuteness_

* * *

__Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. 

No Point of View

* * *

The Potter's where going out for the night, and they need someone to babysit Harry. This of course, was before Voldemort was after them. This was when they could still have the freedom to go out and have the night to themselves.

"James, we'll need somebody to babysit Harry tonight if we want to go." The fiery red-head, Lily said.

"Okay. I'll owl Sirius and Remus." James said.

Lily's eyes went wide. "No."

"What?" James said, turning around.

"I said, no. I don't want Sirius babysitting Harry. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.

James did remember. They came home to a large mess, and a goo-covered Sirius and Harry. "Yes, but Remus will be with him this time!" James pleaded.

"He was their last time James." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah..." He muttered. "Well, if you're so smart, who do you think should babysit?"

"Firstly, I am smart, and secondly I think Alice and Frank Should babysit."

"And, _why_, are they better than Remus and Sirius?"

"Well, Alice and Frank have a child, the same age as Harry, and they love to play. Also, every time they've babysat we haven't come home to a pile of goo. Is that reason enough for you?"

James sighed in defeat, and Lily smiled triumphantly. "Since Alice knows how to use a phone, I'm going to phone her."

Lily left, and came back five minuets later, a look of defeat etched on her face.

"Owl Sirius and Remus, they can't come." She said.

James jumped, owled them and sat back down with Lily, who was playing with Harry.

Not ten minutes later, they heard a loud "Pop!" outside. James got out his wand, and opened the door.

"Hello James!" Remus called. "We came as soon as we got your owl."

James knew that he had to ask them the password. "Password?" He felt like a total loser doing this, although it was for his son's safety.

"My toad ate my aunt yesterday." Sirius said.

James lowered his wand, and put on his classic grin. "Come on in!"

So they went inside, and Lily set Harry down. "Hello you two. Thank you for coming on such short notice." She said, hugging them.

"No problem, Lils. We'll make sure it doesn't go like last time." Sirius said.

Lily paled, and laughed nervously. "Come on, James. Lets go."

So they left, and Sirius started making sparks come out of his wand, and Harry was giggling and trying to grab them. When Sirius stopped, Harry grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Ouch!" Sirius yelled. "Remus! Help!"

Remus came in from the kitchen where he was fixing dinner, and looked at his friend's predicament. He laughed and walked over there. He gently pulled Harry's hand away from Sirius.

"Nice one, James." Remus muttered under his breath, then he went back to the kitchen.

"You're a little monster aren't you?" Sirius said, smiling at the messy-haired boy.

Harry just looked up at him with his innocent green eyes. His mother's eyes.

Then, he pointed at Sirius. "Siri, dog."

"What?" He said. By now, Sirius was used to being called 'Siri' by the one year old.

"Siri, dog. Siri, dog." Then he got it. Harry wanted him to become Padfoot.

So, he transformed, and Harry burst into laughter.

"Dinner time!" Remus shouted from the kitchen.

Sirius transformed, and picked up Harry.

Who looked at Remus dead on, and said, "Rem, Siri, dog." Remus smiled at the boy, "Yes, Harry, Sirius is a dog."

The rest of the night went like that. Lily was surprized to come home to Remus and Sirius playing cards, while Harry was tucked away in bed.

After they left, and later when James and Lily where in bed, she looked at her husband and said, "Okay, I honestly didn't expect that to happen. I've got to hand it to them, they really know how to take care of children."

James just smiled, shook his head, and kissed Lily on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N- Please send in your ideas and prompts. Thanks,**

**tawnyangel**


End file.
